Mirai
by Tessa E Harrison
Summary: Another way for Onegai Teacher to end.He had a smile on his face.


**Mirai**

"Where're Kei and Ms. Kazami?" Hyosuke Magumo asked, looking around the room. Everyone else in the room had similar questions on their minds, but of course, it was the class loudmouth who had asked it. Just then, the door opened in the back of the room and in walked the principal. The man walked to the front of the room and stood in front of Ms. Kazami's desk.

The principal coughed to clear his throat. The man looked at his watch, almost as if he was stalling for time.

"Hey, where's our teacher at?" Hyosuke asked the man, not afraid to question what was going on. In fact, it was the kind of thing the guy did quite often. Practice for when he would be president, he liked to tell his friends.

"I have some bad news to report," their principal began. "Your teacher, Ms. Kazami, will not be returning. Late last night, there was an accident and Ms. Kazami was fatally wounded. She passed away a few hours ago." The room was deathly silent. Not even Hyosuke could say anything. "You are free to return home for the next few days," the principal told them. Some students nodded and everyone left the room quickly.

Outside the school, the group of Kei Kusanagi's friends stood together, trying to decide what to do next. Ichigo Morino had an arm placed around her much younger friend, Koishi Herikawa. Koishi was crying softly. She had really gotten close to Ms. Kazami. Standing with the two girls was another, Kaede Misumi, who was looking as if she would start crying as well. In fact, of the group of five, only Ichigo and Hyosuke didn't seem as if they would start with the waterworks.

"Someone should break the bad news to Kei," Koishi finally was able to get out after she had settled a little. Everyone nodded.

"But, uh, who?" Hyosuke asked. "Like, I think that we all should."

"Yeah," Matagu Shido agreed. "But let's go quickly. I really don't want to wait and prolong telling him."

The group walked over to the building where Ms. Kazami and their friend had lived. Going up to Kei's apartment where he lived with his and aunt and uncle, they noticed that Ms. Kazami's door was open. Everyone exchanged looks that all asked if this was right or not.

It was then that Matagu noticed a very similar form on the floor. He practically ran over to his best friend, who appeared to be sleeping a very deep sleep.

"You guys, I think there's something wrong with Kei," his voice told them. Ichigo, who knew about the man's medical condition, came in closer and knelt down on the floor next to him.

"You're stagnating, aren't you?" She asked him softly, moving a stray hair out of his face. "You already know."

"What the-?" Hyosuke suddenly broke the almost silence. He held what looked like some mail in his hands. "Why is all of this mail for the Kusanagis'?" He asked the group, holding up the stuff.

"Who knows, maybe Kei brought Ms. Kazami her mail or something," Kaede spoke up, having been quiet up until now. She, like everyone other than Hyosuke, was gathered around Kei's body.

"Sure," Hyosuke replied. "That's why this stuff is addressed to a Mrs. Mizuho Kusanagi."

"What?" The group practically yelled. Kaede went over to Hyosuke. "Give me that," she demanded. The bleach blond boy shrugged and handed her the envelope he had been looking at.

"It is for Mizuho Kusanagi," she said softly, though everyone had heard her.

"Oh no," a new voice broke into the group. Everyone but Ichigo turned to the doorway and found Kei's uncle Minoru and his wife Konoha standing there. Minoru asked the two boys if they would help him carry Kei down to the man's car. The three guys left with Kei, leaving the girls.

"What's the deal with the name on the mail?" Kaede asked, now holding all of the mail.

"Well," Konoha began, "Kei and Mizuho are married."

"What?" Koishi and Kaede exclaimed together. The guys, who were on their way back, rushed back to the apartment.

"What's going on?" Minoru questioned his wife.

"I was just telling the girls here about Kei and Mizuho," she replied.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Matagu asked. Konoha repeated what she had said for the two boys. Their reactions were almost identical to the girls.

"Dear, I really think we should take Kei to the hospital now," Konoha then turned and said to Minoru.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Koishi asked. She had been wondering why Kei had just been sleeping on the floor and why the guys had taken him to his uncle's car instead of taking Kei to Minoru's clinic.

"He's has a medical condition. When he gets distressed by something to a certain degree or worse, he just gets like he is now," Konoha explained. "He calls it stagnation."

"How long is he normally out for?" Matagu wondered.

"It varies. Sometimes, it is just a little while. Others, well, he was once out for three years," Minoru told the group.

"Three years! Just how old is Kei?" Hyosuke broke in.

"He just turned nineteen," Konoha answered.

"But, he looks our age," Hyosuke pointed out. "How's that possible?"

Minoru shrugged. "No one knows. There's no cure either, but he'll probably be hooked up to life support again. It all depends on what his parents decide."

"I don't think he'll be waking up," Ichigo said to her friends as they were leaving. Her voice was soft but everyone heard her words. "Ms. Kazami is dead. And so, Kei might as well be."

True to Ichigo's words, Kei never woke up. Everyone but Kei attended Mizuho Kusanagi's funeral and her gravestone, for her urn was buried after all, had her married name on it. For weeks, the school was abuzz with controversy about Kei Kusanagi and Mizuho Kazami, but since one was dead and the other on a seemingly permanent medical leave, it soon died out.

Time went on, the years passed quickly. Hyosuke attended Tokyo University like he had always dreamed of and became a lawyer. After an extremely high profile case in which he won, Hyosuke was found dead, shot in the back of the head. It was ruled as homicide but his killer was never found. Ichigo, who had went with Hyosuke to Tokyo, ended up getting married at the age of twenty-six. Her husband and her had a good life with many children. Matagu and Kaede, much to everyone's surprise, eloped. The two sent letters to their friends over the years but each letter was postmarked from a different place. Only Koishi stayed behind. After her parents decided that they were too old to run their store, it was passed down to Koishi. She eventually married and had a small family that she ended up being very close to.

In fact, over the years, only Kei remained the same. The hospital staff had no idea what was with him. He'd been sleeping for over twenty years and still retained the look of a sixteen year old. When he reached the age of thirty, his family finally decided that they had had enough and let him die.

He had a smile on his face.

Note: Well, my debut fanfiction. I hope you liked it. Any and all reviews are welcome. In fact, I would love to have feedback. Anyways, I do not own Onegai Teacher.


End file.
